


Lost Without Him

by Endaewen



Series: Arda100 prompts [20]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Death, Drabble, Gen, Grief, Grieving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endaewen/pseuds/Endaewen
Summary: Originally posted to FF.N in 2009. This is the last of these prompts I had written, though I'm thinking it might be fun to try and write more of them in the future.
Relationships: Beren Erchamion/Lúthien Tinúviel
Series: Arda100 prompts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558192
Kudos: 3





	Lost Without Him

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to FF.N in 2009. This is the last of these prompts I had written, though I'm thinking it might be fun to try and write more of them in the future.

**Title:** Lost Without Him

 **Author:** Endaewen

 **Rating:** G

 **Fandom:** The Silmarillion

 **Disclaimer:** All the characters and settings belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and the Tolkien Estates.

 **Prompt:** #1. Loss

**Story Number:**

**Wordcount:** 100

 **Character:** Luthien Tinuviel

 **Summary:** Written for the Arda100 LiveJournal community, the Doom'n'Gloom prompt set.

 **Note:** Quotes (in ' **bold** ') are from _Of Beren and Luthien_ from The Silmarillion.

For all the years I've lived, I've never felt this emotion before. Beren, son of Barahir, for so short a time my husband is now dead. He fulfilled the quest Thingol, lord and king of Doriath, and my father, set him in truth, giving him a Silmaril from his own hand, and as a result lived only long enough to see me once more. For all I've known him for a tiny span of my life, I can no longer imagine my life stretching ahead out of sight without him. I have lost my husband, and now am lost myself.


End file.
